


Nighttime Visit

by CapricornAlice



Series: Alice's 2019 Kinktober [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean Winchester Makes Sacrifices For Sam Winchester, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prostitution (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornAlice/pseuds/CapricornAlice
Summary: John makes a stop before heading home to his boys.





	Nighttime Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: -Glory Hole- | Bukakke | Sexual Frustration | Roleplay
> 
> Dean's age isn't specified but underage warning is there because he's supposed to be around high school age.

“You've got a customer, darling,”

Dean jolted up at the sound of the voice, he was tired, he just wanted to go home to Sammy. 

Still, he sat up on his knees, hands tucked behind his back, just like he was trained to, and shifted closer to the wall. He hoped this was one of the last ones, he wanted to get home before Sam woke up. 

“Hey babe’”

Dean froze at the sound of the voice. 

No. Not at the sound. 

At the familiarity of it. 

He saw a sizeable dick slide through the hole and cringed. He had to do his job, no matter how much he wanted to run right now. At least the man had a rubber on. 

“C’mon now, don’t be shy baby,”

Dean knew better than to speak. He was supposed to let people live out whatever fantasy they wanted. 

Dean inched forward, trying to block out how he knew this person. He tried to lose himself, let his body take over and let his mind wander and plan the rest of the day out. 

He kissed the tip of cock, tasting only the plastic taste of latex. He moved onto the side, slowly kissing his way down to the base as far as he could go, then licking up the length and taking the tip into his mouth, not sucking yet. 

He counted at least 23 men, that meant around 150$ for the day, maybe double if Crowley was feeling generous. With the money he could buy himself and Sam enough food for the next week and a half, maybe longer if Dean skipped meals for a few days. 

“Fuck, baby,” Dean was pulled out of his reverie by that damn voice again. He forced himself lower, sliding his tongue across a prominent vein on the underside of the cock. He made sure to make a mess, letting the drool slide freely down his chin, making wet slurping noises whenever he fucked his face down again. 

Dean started sucking on the dick in his mouth just as his mind began to wander again.

His dad had been gone for almost a month now, that was the only reason Dean was here. There wasn't enough money to get Sam his food. Not that it mattered anymore. 

“Such a skilled mouth, does the little whore spend all her time in here?”

So he thought Dean was a girl. That was fine, Dean sucked harder, bobbing his head more enthusiastically, pretending he was a girl that genuinely enjoyed spending her days on her knees sucking cock. 

“Oh yes, found her trying to turn tricks on the side of the road,”

Dean felt the dick start moving, pumping in and out of his mouth. The man was close now, Dean felt it in the rushed movements, in the harsher breathing on the other side of the wall. He wanted to earn his money, maybe get him to tip, so he moved his hands up, stroking the base while sucking on the head, letting the man fuck his mouth. 

“Oh fuck-”

Dean felt the condom catch the man’s cum. He slowed his pace, softly sucking on the head until he felt the man pull back. 

Dean didn’t care about the money anymore. 

“Thanks,” the gruff voice said, as Dean heard the condom hit the trash. 

Dean just had to get back to the motel before-

“Pleasure doing business, John” 

Before his dad did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've posted, criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> -🐍


End file.
